marvel_god_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara and Richard
This is about the relationship between the beautiful demigoddess Amara and the eerily good-looking mortal Richard. History In Tattoo, Amara and Allison were talking about Amara's intent to find a boy with whom to distract herself when suddenly, Richard and his twin Scott entered the hall with their motorcycle helmets, immediately catching the girls' notice, though they did not interact with the new students. In Chaos Rising, while Allison and Amara were studying the symbol bruised into their arms by Braedan in the high school library when they see Richard and Scott enter the library and bump into Danny, a gay student. Amara leered at them and remarked that she wanted one, and when Allison smirked and asked her which one, Amara gave her a look and retorted, "The straight one...obviously." When Allison turned around to follow Amara's gaze, she realized that Richard's twin brother was clearly interested in Danny, who looked flustered by the fact that he literally ran into him. Allison turned back around to find that Amara had fled her seat in order to talk to Richard herself. In Frayed, Amara and Allison were driving. Upon seeing that Allison's car was almost out of gas, the two debated stopping, with Allison wanting to keep driving while Amara argues that they should stop to fill the gas tank, as they wouldn't make it. When Allison starts to vent about her recent break-up, pointed out that she didn't see what happened during the battle at the Abandoned Mallbetween Scott and the Hale Pack against the Alpha Pack, Amara quietly muttered that she knew why she got dumped to begin with. Allison, taken aback by this answer, asked if that was what Richard had told her, Amara realized that Allison had invited her on this "road trip" so that she could both keep an eye on the twins, and Amara. Allison turned the subject back to Richard and Amara and asked if there really wasn't anything going on between them, Amara rolled her eyes and applied her lipstick in the flip-down mirror, stating that she was appalled by the insinuation that they were in a relationship. However, the flashbacks to several days earlier told a different story. In the flashback, Richard seduces Amara and the two sneak into an empty office, where they begin making out. After a moment, Amara pulls away and gives Richard a look before asking him what he thought he was doing. When he asked her what she meant, Amara pointed out his hands, which Richard assured her were on her waist. Amara sarcastically retorts, "I know. What am I, a nun? Put them somewhere useful." This amused Richard so much that his hands traveled down to the back of her upper thighs and to her ass before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he continued to kiss her. A few moments later, Richard smirked and asked Amara if that was better, and she smugly replied, "Moderately" before the two picked back up again, with Richard ripping her shirt open and kissing her breasts, all the while saying she has a great body, to which she giggles and says, "I know..." Category:Relationships